


My Only Sunshine

by studiomayaz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, jb has all the solutions, youngjae is lost in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiomayaz/pseuds/studiomayaz
Summary: Youngjae is lost and is drifting through life...Jaebum keeps him grounded





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my brain really enjoys coming up with one shot ideas when I'm busy and have other shit to do... anyway, hope you enjoy <3

My eyes were transfixed on the sight in front of me. His hands absentmindedly fiddled with my grey sweatshirt that was swaddling his body. I had lost many a sweatshirt to the boy sitting in front of me, but it was all worth it if it meant Youngjae wasn’t having a panic attack. Even after he had calmed back down it always made him feel better to be wrapped in my sweatshirt. To have the smell of my cologne surround him in a cloud. It was obvious because he would always breath deeply through his nose. He thought he was being inconspicuous, but I spent too much time noticing the little things that he did.

 

“Jaebum?” his small voice brought me back to reality.

 

I looked up at his red eyes, he had been crying all night, but had been refusing to talk to me and tell me what was wrong. I leaned forward on the edge of my seat to make sure I heard any word that he spoke.

 

“Yeah Youngjae?” my voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I’m so lost.”

 

“What do you mean?” I tipped my head to the side.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing with my life… I’m so lost,” he repeated, the curse a sharp contrast against his soft appearance.

 

“None of us really know what we’re doing, we just kind of make it up as we go along,” I lightly set my hands on top of his.

 

“But all of you are so good at making it seem like you have your life together. Even BamBam and Yugyeom have a plan and they’re still in high school, but you take one look at me and you can tell that I’m a mess, that I’m just in college because that’s what you’re supposed to do,” his eyes drifted to our hands.

 

“What does it matter if you look a mess? I mean, it’s only second semester your freshman year.” 

 

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, his voice now loud for the quiet boy that he was.

 

“Who the hell is going to take me seriously if they can tell that I don’t know what the hell I’m doing with my life. I spend my life drifting, I go to class but I spend all the time thinking what I would rather be doing that sitting in the goddamn classroom,” he sighed, his eyes now closed.

 

I stood from the chair that was across from Youngjae and sat next him on the couch. I slung my arm over his shoulder and pulled him against me, interlocking my fingers together to keep him close. He sobbed into my arms. I looked down at his angelic face, I couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his forehead.

 

“You’re just taking the general classes right now, right?” I asked.

 

He sat back up to meet my gaze with his eyes.

 

“Um, yeah… but what does that matter?”

 

“You don’t have to worry about not liking the classes you’re in right now because they don’t matter. Next year, take all the classes that interest you, then from there you’ll probably figure out what you want to do,” I grinned.

 

“But I’m worried because what if it’s the actually classes I don’t like, not just the subject?” 

 

“Then just drop out.”

 

His eyes went wide at my solution.

 

“Drop out?” he quietly questioned.

 

“Yup, there are tons of things you can do without a college education, plus no student loans,” I laughed gently.

 

“What could I do without a degree?”

 

“Well I mean you like photography. During this year and the next you could start a business with that as a fall back.”

 

“You really think I could do it?” 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

A large smile spread across his face making his eyes turn into lines. It was contagious. I couldn’t help but smile back at the boy in my oversized sweatshirt sitting next to me. I glanced down at his hands to see that he was no longer fiddling with the sleeves of my sweatshirt, which was a good sign. Suddenly I felt his warm soft lips against my cheek. My face grew red as he pulled away and I couldn’t help but place my hand on where his lips had been. I saw the panic grow in his face as he tried to stand and leave. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” he turned away from me.

 

I grabbed his wrist and pulled gently to stop him from leaving, he turned to face me again and I tugged slightly until he fell into my lap. I noticed the tears pooling in his eyes and quickly smiled to comfort him. He tried to look away from me but I placed my hands on each of his cheeks.

 

“Don’t be Jae,” he smiled at the nickname we shared. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

His eyes went wide but he quickly nodded his head. I laughed before leaning in slightly, my hands still on his face. Our lips collided and for a moment I forgot everything I knew.

 

I forgot that I was the tall guy that most on campus called handsome and mysterious and deemed me unapproachable. I forgot I once, not to long ago, had no friends until the quiet boy, now sitting in my lap, lips on mine, had literally stumbled into my life. I forgot how nervous I felt around the boy, always afraid to say or do the wrong thing and send him running. I forgot everything except the feeling of his lips against mine.

 

Those soft lips that had been taunting me for as long as I could remember. Everytime he spoke or bit his lip in concentration, all I could think was how badly I wanted his lips against mine. But here we were. With Youngjae in my lap and those plush lips finally kissing me. I couldn’t help but marvel at how lucky I was. 

 

He pulled away but I could still feel his tender kiss. His face was a bright red, and I’m sure mine was as well.

 

“There’s one thing I’m sure of in my life,” he looked at his fingers playing with an unraveled string.

 

“Oh yeah?” I cocked my head to the side. “What’s that?”

 

He looked back up at me, his face growing redder with every second.

 

“That I want you in my life,” he planted his lips on my cheek.

 

In that one moment, all I could think was how hard I would work to make sure that the sunshine in my lap kept my life brighter for the rest of time.


End file.
